The Saiyan Meister
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: In Death City, Ki is to be believed as a weapon. Unfortunately for new student Son Gohan, he loses his saiyan abilities and ki control! On the upside, he becomes a meister and his weapon is a Ki expert! Can the new meister, Gohan, collect all 99 kishin souls and return home? Or will he die during the process? GohanxMaka.
1. Origin

**The Saiyan Meister**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Soul Eater**

** Chapter 1: Origin**

** Author: Hey Guys I'm back and alive! Sorry I've been out but school was in the way and I've been writing some ideas for this story. Just for a heads up, this story ISN'T gonna die like the rest of mine.**

* * *

"Interesting." Shinigami said while looking into a mirror, which displayed a vision of 11 year old Son Gohan fighting the monster known as Cell. "And what do they call that again? Ki? It gives them the upper hand in combat." Death Scythe, known as Spirit, stepped next to Shinigami.

"Wotcha looking at, Lord Death?" Spirit asked as he saw Gohan firing a kamehameha wave with one hand. "Wow! It looks like that kid just shot energy from his hands!" Shinigami nodded.

"They refer to it as 'Ki'" he explained. Spirit was about to ask what it was, but Lord Death cut him off. "Ki is, surprisingly, tangible energy inside every living person. Once mastered, an individuate is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Such people, like Son Gohan here," he pointed to the image of Gohan, "Were born to do it. You see, he is not only human, but half alien called a 'saiyan'." Spirit looked dumbfounded.

"But, can he use any weapons like my sweet little Maka?" Spirit asked while cooing over the mention of his daughter's name.

"REAPER CHOP!" Spirit was now on the floor with steam coming out from his head. "Anyway, I was thinking that since the academy is running low on students, he should join us." Spirit dusted himself off when he stood up.

"But, can he use a weapon?" Shinigami scoffed at his question.

"He already has a weapon." He replied before clapping his hands, which were summoned once again.

* * *

**Son House**

Gohan, who was now 14, was sitting on his desk, studying like always. Today was a beautiful day to go outside, but sadly, he had more important things to do. With a sigh, he closed his book and marched to the kitchen to see his Mom cooking over the stove.

"Hi Mom!" Gohan chirped. His Mother didn't seem to reply. "Mom?" Silence. He was about to reach out and touch her, but his surroundings became dark and black. He soon found himself facing up at the sky with a man in a skull mask and another man with red hair looking down at him. He shot up and turned to face them. "Where am I?! And who're you?!"

"My name is Shinigami, or Lord Death." The man in the skull mask replied in a cartoonish voice.

"I'm Spirit." The red haired man simply replied with his hands in his pockets.

"And you're in Death City." Lord Death finished with his hands in the air. Gohan raised an eyebrow at the black figure. "We've brought you here because you've just enrolled at the DWMA. The Death Weapon Meister Academy."

"So you just took me from _my HOME_ and take me to an academy?!'" Gohan shouted outraged. Who takes people away from their homes just to enroll them for a school? NO ONE! The demi-saiyan doesn't know to be either surprised or angry at them.

"Calm down." Shinigami reassured. "We've informed your parents..." Death stopped when he noticed the look on Gohan's face turning from anger into sadness. "Uh, parent that you'll be in this school for the next few years. Also, If you don't mind, can you show us that 'ki' technique again?" Gohan was even more confused. Now they want him to show them how to use ki and almost kill them? Sure, why not. With a shout, Gohan tried to fire the largest yet smallest ki blast he could muster. But what shocked him was that he couldn't do it! He tried again. NOTHING! In fact, he can't even power up! Or sense ki! "Just as I thought. You see, you lost your powers when you arrived here. You see in this world, humans can change into weapons and your ki is considered a weapon." Gohan's eyes widened.

"So, I lost my saiyan powers?" He asked, earning a nod from Death.

"But, you can get them back because I have the weapon just for you!" Shinigami clapped his hands. "Oh, Saiyan!" A young boy, about Gohan's age if not a year older, with hair just like Gohan's but red and wore a dark purple t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and black shoes. His eyes were blue with no pupils and his teeth were sharp. But what surprised Gohan the most was that the boy's tail was red with black stripes. "I called him Saiyan because I couldn't think of a name for him. But I'm pretty sure he has a REAL name."

"No, Saiyan's fine." He hissed.

"He looks just like me." Gohan managed to whisper as Saiyan made his way towards him.

"That's because he's your other half." Shinigami replied. "Your human side and saiyan side split apart. So, I present to you, your saiyan half!" Gohan and Saiyan looked at each other for a moment before shaking each others hand.

"I'm Goha-"

"I know who you are." Saiyan said sharply. "We're the same person." Gohan felt kinda stupid right now. "If you want to know how to use me, step outside." Saiyan stepped out the door, which appeared out of nowhere. Gohan hesitated for a moment before doing the same. Once they touched the ground, "Here's the deal; you just stand there while I transform. Got it?" Before Gohan could answer, Saiyan appeared as a orb of energy and went in Gohan's chest. Gohan felt somewhat stronger.

"Wow! It's that easy?" Gohan asked in amazement when he shot a ki blast. He heard his other half chuckle in his head while his aura made an image of him.

"See, it's that easy." He smirked.

"Hey! Boys!" Spirit called through the window. "Forgot to tell you that you BOTH start school tomorrow and our good friend Sid will give you your apartment keys. Oh and make sure you tell my sweet little Maka that her dad loves.."

"REAPER CHOP!" Death shouted before The window reappeared as a regular window.

"Just for a heads up, if you want to talk to Lord Death, exhale on the window and write '_42-42-564'_" Saiyan exclaimed, earning a nod from his 'brother'. "Sid should be waiting for us around the block. Race ya there!" Saiyan ran in super sonic speed while Gohan simply jogged.

"No fair! I don't have any abilities!" Gohan shouted before bumping into something or someone. Either way, both him and the other thing fell. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" A girl, about his age, with blonde hair tied in ponytails rubbed her shoulder.

"No, it was my fault." She mumbled. Gohan helped her to her feet. "Hey, are you new here? I've never saw you before."

"Hey man, you're way too slow!" Saiyan scoffed at his meister. "Who's the girl? You dating someone already?! Playa!" Maka and Gohan blushed.

"No, we're not dating!" They both shouted before looking at each other and laughed. "I never got your name. It's Gohan/Maka." They both blush harder. Saiyan looked at the two before chuckling. He already knew right there that they were meant for each other, or maybe he must be being a jerk.

"You must be new to the academy!" She exclaimed. "Are you two twins? You guys meisters? Or at least one of you?" They both shook their heads for the first one and Saiyan pointed at Gohan for the second.

"He's my Meister." He replied. "My weapon is Ki." Maka raised an eyebrow at him. "He can use energy for his weapon. It's awesome when you see it tomorrow." Gohan looked at him in confusion. "And you must be a meister too." She nodded. "It's getting late and I'm tired. Better look for Sid and get our rooms. And don't worry, I know what he looks like." Gohan and Maka waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Shortly after getting their keys from Sid, they arrived at their room and were in awe. The room was already decorated, painted, and cleaned. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna teach you how and why we need to collect souls. Just focus on one thing for right now: School."

* * *

**Author: First chapter is done! Hope you guys liked the chapter and give this story some love and support by leaving a review, favorite, or follow. Till then, see ya in a few weeks!**

** Reviews= chapters **


	2. First Kishin Egg

**The Saiyan Meister**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Soul Eater**

** Chapter 2: First Kishin Egg **

* * *

Gohan and Saiyan arrived in front of the DWMA in style. Saiyan wore black sunglasses while Gohan simply sweatdropped at him and made his way inside. Saiyan was too busy looking cool that he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." They both mumble until they looked at each other. Gohan chuckled at his other half's' manners. Who knew someone so mean looking and dangerous be so nice? A young man, about 16, with white hair and red eyes picked up Saiyan's glasses and wiped them off before handing them back.

"Those are some pretty cool looking sunglasses." Soul said, "Name's Soul."

"Name's Saiyan." Saiyan replied before pointing at Gohan, "His name's Gohan. He's my meister." Soul raised an eyebrow and examined the demi-saiyan. "Don't worry, he looks pretty weak, but he sure is strong." Soul scoffed.

"Weak? Look at the beefiness on his arms. Probably make Black*Star jealous!" He exclaimed before patting him on the back. "Say, you both are twins right?" Gohan and Saiyan rubbed the back of their heads.

"You could say that." Gohan replied.

"Soul!" Maka shouted before slapping his arm, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Class starts in five minutes!" Her ranting stopped when she looked at Gohan. "Oh, hey there Gohan! Looks like we keep bumping into each other." They both laughed. "You guys have NOT class right?" Gohan took the slip of paper out of his pocket and read it.

"Nope. We've got Crescent Moon ." He replied, making Maka's eyes widened a bit. "Is that bad?"

"No, that's our class!" She exclaimed, "Out of the whole classes in the academy, you get accepted in that class. Looks like Lord Death sees something special in you." Gohan laughed nervously. "In fact, we're on our way now. Wanna walk with us?" Gohan didn't have time to answer because Maka grabbed his arm and walked him to class with Soul and Saiyan closely behind.

"Maka's never acted this way." Soul pointed while walking with a slouch, "I think she's starting to like someone." Saiyan simply nodded in response. "So, how strong do you think your meister is?"

"Stronger than you could imagine when he uses me." He replied. Soul secretly smirked until

he heard a voice he knew too well.

"Nobody's stronger than the great Black*Star!" a voice shouted before landing in front of them. A boy with blue hair, which was cut almost like a star, and had a star tattoo on his right (or left) shoulder. Standing next to him was a girl with black hair tied in a pony tail and was a good foot taller than him. "So, who said someone was stronger than me?"

"Excuse him," Tsubaki said, "My name is Tsubaki. This is Black*Star."

"Oh no." Maka grumbled as she heard Black*Star's voice. "Looks like Black*Star wants to pick a fight with you." Gohan stumbled a bit.

"Why me? I just got here, I didn't do anything wrong!" Gohan panicked while Maka giggled. "Why are you laughing? Do you want me to hurt him."

"Black*Star thinks he's indestructible." She rolled her eyes when Black*Star made his way towards them. "Come on Black*Star, give the guy a break. He's new and he's in our class."

"I'm Tsubaki." She shook Gohan's hand, "That's great you're in our class...Awe, you guys look so cute together." Gohan and Maka let out a low growl in annoyance.

"HA HA HA! And his first lesson is getting his ass whooped by no other than me!" Black*Star shouted proudly. "Let's fight...tomorrow!" Everyone sweatdropped. "And don't be late!"

"Let's get to class." Maka said before walking Gohan to class. "He'll try to do this everyday."

"And don't let your girlfriend talk you out of this!" They heard Black*Star shout before leaving. Maka growled while Gohan blushed, yet again while Soul and Saiyan snickered behind them. When they made it to class, there was about 20 or more students. Some looked like geeks while others looked like they didn't care less about school. The classroom was wide and pretty big. About 45 minutes later, all the students went to go see the mission bulletin, which is where Meisters get their missions to hunt Evil humans and get more Kishin eggs. Maka picked a mission about sights of Jack the Ripper at night while Black*Star picked a mission to kill Alcapone. Saiyan looked for a mission for him and his Meister before he noticed one with their names on it. He grabbed the mission card and read it out-loud.

"Slay the Frost-Man in Alaska, who's been seen freezing people and eating them." Saiyan read. "Huh, talk about cannibalism."

"The Frost-Man?" Soul asked, "Dude, that sounds cool. You get the harder ones, despite you being new here." Saiyan chuckled.

"I heard he's pretty tough, took out a few Meisters actually." Maka warned, "What I've heard, he's been killing people for years." Gohan cracked his knuckles.

"Doesn't sound like much of a challenge." He smirked.

"But when you fight the great Black*Star, I'll be more of a challenge than anybody!" He jabbed a thumb at himself, making Maka and Saiyan groan. "When I collect all 99 kishin souls and a witch soul, I'll be greater than God!" Gohan scoffed at his stupidity, which, surprisingly, Black*Star didn't hear him.

* * *

**A Few Hours later...**

Gohan was flying over Alaska while hail poured down, some getting in his eyes. In his head, Saiyan sighed as he put his hands behind his head. '_Lucky Bastard.'_ Gohan said to himself before focusing on his task. It was hard for him to find a frost man with all this snow on the ground. Wait, what about what Maka said? "He freezes houses and eats people...I need to find a nearby village!"

"AHHH! HELP!" Screamed a woman.

"That was easy." Gohan and Saiyan said as he descended to the ground. The woman was crawling her way to freedom while not taking her eyes off the monster in front of her. This monster had ice for hair and his whole body was covered with it. His bright blue eyes staring down at his victim. "Hey! Buddy!" The Frost-Man turned around and noticed the 13 year old boy. "I wouldn't touch her if I were you." The Frost-Man cackled.

"And what would a boy your age would do to me?" His voice bellowed. Gohan smirked.

"This." Gohan punched him in the chin, followed by a kick to the gut. The Frost-Man gasped in pain as he hit the snow. Gohan smashed his foot on his face and powered up, making The Frost-Man scream in pain and clutch his head.

"Now looked at what you've done!" Frost-Man yelled, showing his half melted face. "I'll kill you like the others!" His left hand turned into a blade and slashed at Gohan, who dodged it and swept him off his feet. He punched him in the gut, making a hole in the Frost-Man's gut. "You fool..." He growled as his body turned into a kishin egg.

"That was easy." Saiyan snorted. "Can't believe this guy killed a few meisters. Now let's get that soul and..." His sentence was interrupted by a cackle, followed by more. "What the hell?!"

"Fools!" the voices laughed, "As long as I'm near ice, I can regenerate..." Two Frost-Men popped from the ground, "and regenerate," two more, "and regenerate!" Three more popped and they all charged at Gohan, their hands into blades. Much to their shock, Gohan dodged all their slashes with ease. But one of the blades scrapped Gohan's chest, tearing his shirt and releasing a bit of blood.

"You okay?" Saiyan asked with grit teeth. Gohan jumped in the air and cupped his hands to the side. The Frost-Men looked at him in confusion. "Time to melt the snow...damn that was lame!"

"KA..ME..HA..ME..." Gohan chanted, "HA!" Blue energy shot from his hands and aimed for the Frost-Men. They all gasped in shock before they were disintegrated, along with the snow. The result was that the ground was covered with at least 10 kishin eggs. "That was REALLY easy." Saiyan turned back into his human form, which made Gohan drop to the ground. The weapon grabbed a egg and ate it. When he swallowed it, his throat expanded a little due to the size before hitting his stomach. He belched while steam hissed out of his mouth. "How do you do that?" Gohan asked while rubbing his throat. After eating all the souls and finding a window, Gohan exhaled and wrote '_42-42-564_'. The mirror changed into a image of Death and Spirit.

"What's the big idea, Gohan?!" Spirit shouted as the upper half of his body bulged out of the mirror, "I heard that you're going out with my precious little Maka! I thought you were a good kid but I guess I was wrong!" Saiyan laughed while Gohan sweat nervously.

"I'm not dating her, Sir." Gohan replied nervously, "It's just a stupid rumor from Soul." Spirit backed away from the demi-saiyan which made Gohan sigh in relief.

"Soul Eater..." Spirit growled while Death made his way towards the Meister.

"Oh, hello there Gohan. How are you, how did it go?" He asked impatiently to the new Meister/Student. Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Why did I even bother asking? You're one of the strongest Meisters I've seen! I'm sure you handled him very easily." Gohan felt proud of himself...and Saiyan.

"We've actually collected 11." Gohan replied.

"WOW! 11 souls in one mission? New record!" The Shinigami cheered, making Gohan blush and Saiyan roll his eyes. "Unfortunately, meister Maka lost all 99 kishin souls due to eating a soul that wasn't a witch's." Gohan lowered his head while Saiyan shook his. "I hope you don't make the same mistake she did."

"Well, we should be heading back to Death City. See ya later, Lord Death." The window returned to normal while Gohan looked at Saiyan, who was giving him a look. "Well, are you gonna stand there all day or fly home?" Saiyan rolled his eyes as he turned into a ball of energy and went in Gohan's chest. He lifted himself in the air and blasted off towards Death City.

* * *

About 15 minutes and a hot shower later, Gohan walked on the sidewalks of Death City, enjoying some fresh air after his mission. Saiyan decided to stay home and eat, leaving Gohan sometime alone. He decided to visit Maka, so he went to their apartment and knocked on the door. There was some murmuring for a minute before being replaced by yelling.

"Soul! Get the door! I'm Busy!" He heard Maka shout.

"Busy doing what!?" Soul snarled, "Well, I can't do it because I'm tired!"

"Don't worry Soul, I'll get it." A woman voice giggled before opening the door. Gohan raised an eyebrow while Blair smiled. "Hello there cutie, you here for Maka?" Gohan nodded. "Maka! There's a cute boy here for you...Oh, I just can't resist!" Blair hugged Gohan, her breasts blocking his eyesight. His arms waved in the air, signaling for her to stop. In the other room, he could hear Soul chuckling. "My name's Blair cutie and we're gonna be _REALLY _great friends!"

"Uh..Hey B-Blair, I heard Soul say that he wants to play with you tonight." Gohan said, earning a gasp from the other room. Blair squealed, took her arms off Gohan, and ran into Soul's bedroom.

"You're so gonna pay for that..." Soul shouted before the rest of his words were muffled. The demi-saiyan stuck his tongue out while Maka stared at him with confusion. Gohan noticed her in her pajamas and laughed nervously.

"So...What brings you here?" Maka asked kind of awkwardly, "Oh, how did your mission go?"

"Great! We've collected 11 kishin souls. Lord Death said it was a new record, but I knew he was overreacting." He replied, earning a giggle from Maka. "So, how did your mission go?" Gohan couldn't believe he just asked that. Her mission failed, losing all her 99 kishin souls, which she worked hard for. Maka was silent for a moment.

"Sit down and I'll tell you the story." Gohan did as he was told and listened to Maka's story. Sorry, but Gohan was bored at least half way through the story.

"MAKA CHOP!" Gohan felt pain shoot through his head and collapsed on the floor. "Are you gonna pay attention now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Gohan managed to say before sitting back up, "Crap. My 'fight' with Black*Star's tomorrow." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Black*Star always picks fights with kids." She grumbled as Gohan stood up. "It's getting late, You should head home. Saiyan's probably worried about you." Gohan snorted.

"He should be eating the whole fridge when I get back." Gohan and Maka laughed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Maka said as she hugged him. Gohan stood there for the moment before she released him. "See you tomorrow, Gohan." She smiled before shutting the door in front of him.

"Gohan and Maka sitting in a Tree! K-I-S-S-I-N..." Soul sung before he was hit in the head with an object.

"MAKA CHOP!" Gohan smirked and shook his head while heading outside. In his thoughts, he tried to find a way to NOT kill Black*Star tomorrow...or a way to.


	3. A Quest From Lord Death

**The Saiyan Meister**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or Soul Eater**

**Chapter 3: The Quest From Lord Death!  
**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day Gohan, according to Saiyan, was gonna kick Black*Star's ass. Feeling proud of his meister, the weapon made him breakfast, which was burnt. Gohan stuck with cereal for breakfast. After breakfast, they made it to the academy to be greeted by no other than his opponent, Black*Star.

"Are you ready?" He smirked, "Ready to get your butt whooped by me, the great Black*Star!?" Tsubaki sighed at her meister.

"The question is: Are you?" Saiyan asked for Gohan, who glared at him, "Look, nerd boy over here has to get to class so he can focus." Saiyan made his way inside while his furious partner followed.

"Ah, you wanna learn before you fight?" Black*Star asked, "If that's the last thing you wanna do before i crush you, I'll allow that." He and Tsubaki left, Gohan watching them leave with relief and anger. Today wasn't the day to mess with a angry saiyan. When they made it to class, Soul waved his hand in the air in their direction.

"Guys! Over here!" He pointed to two empty seats: One next to him and the other next to Makal. After they made it to their seats, Gohan looked to his right to see Maka reading a book.

"Hey Maka." Soul called to her.

"Not now, can't you see I'm trying to read?" She snapped back, making Gohan stare at her.

"I don't get what you're so mad about, it's just a dumb book." Soul mumbled, making Maka growl. Gohan whistled like nothing was happening while Saiyan looked in confusion.

"MAKA CHOP!" Her book met with the top of Soul's head. He was fazed for a moment before his head collapsed on the desk. Saiyan looked wide eyed as Gohan shook his head. "Was there something you wanted to say?" She asked, her voice calm again, which scared Saiyan a bit.

"Did you guys hear the rumors?" Saiyan asked to his friends. Maka was fiddling with Gohan's hair as he asked this. "Our old teacher, Sid, was stabbed in the head with a small statue of liberty sticking out of his brain." Maka's eyes widened.

"And why wasn't I told of this?" Gohan asked sarcastically. Maka's shock turned into a scoff. "What about it?"

"They said some weird dude was stalking kids at night." Soul added fully recovered, "I heard a kid in the next class got messed up pretty bad. The point is, everyone who's seen him said the same thing..."

"THEY SAID HE WAS A ZOMBIES WITH A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS FOREHEAD!" Saiyan said in a spooky way, making Maka scream in horror. **WHAM! **Saiyan groaned in pain when Maka hit him in the head with her book. The classroom door swung open, catching everyone's attention. Spirit walked in, making Maka, Soul, Saiyan, and Gohan groan in annoyance.

"Alright kids, quiet down. Class is about to start." He ordered and made his way towards his desk. "I'm not gonna bother taking attendance but i will tell you one thing right now: Anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is over, is wrong, I do!"

"Okay, than what the hell is the bell for?!" Saiyan shouted, making some students laugh and others stay silent. Spirit took out his pen and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Saiyan, for today, you get the lowest grade possible." He said to himself, before looking at Gohan. "Gohan, for dating my Maka, you also get the lowest score."

"Hey, what did you write down?!" Saiyan was about to leap at Spirit, but was held back by Gohan and Soul.

"I can't believe HE'S here..." Maka mumbled, sweat dropping.

"Oh, that reminds me, Maka, Soul, Gohan, Saiyan, Lord Death wants to see you. You've been excused, shoo shoo." He pointed at the door. Maka, Soul and Saiyan left the classroom with Gohan close behind. Spirit halted him by grabbing his wrist. "I've got my eyes on you, Gohan. Just remember that!" Noticing he was gone, Maka returned to the classroom, grabbed his hand, and left again.

* * *

While walking, they didn't notice Black*Star up on the ceiling with Tsubaki, in her weapon form, in his hands.

"Look at Gohan, acting so calm and not worrying about our fight." Black*Star said, "He thinks he could show his back to me. Tsubaki, let's go." With a battle cry, he leaped at the Meister before he realized he was facing the ceiling. "What happened?"

"He happened." Saiyan pointed to Gohan, who laughed nervously. Tsubkai returned to her human form and helped Black*Star up to his feet.

"You got called down too?" Soul asked, making Black*Star nod in response. When they made it to the mirror, Maka exhaled and wrote '_42-42-564_' They waited a moment before Lord Death appeared in the mirror.

"Hi, Hey, what's up? Thanks for coming." He greeted in his usual cartoon voice.

"Why do you wanna see us?" Saiyan asked before Maka could greet him.

"Straight to the point I see?" He chuckled a bit before replying, "I need you all to take remedial lessons." Gohan and Maka raised an eyebrow while the others looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't those the lessons stupid people take?" Gohan and Maka asked.

"To hell with that, we've got better things to do." Saiyan and Soul replied. They turned and were about to walk away until they were pulled back by their meisters.

"Do you remember your duties as members?" Shinigama suddenly asked.

"Yes. Our duty as meisters is to feed our weapons 99 kishin souls and a witch soul. We collect evil souls in order to keep the world at peace..." Maka was cut off by the groan of annoyance by Saiyan. Gohan punched him in the arm while Maka glared at him.

"You are correct." Lord Death replied, "And do you know, besides Gohan and Saiyan, how many you guys have collected? Exactly zero." Everyone's, but Gohan and Saiyan, jaw dropped. Saiyan laughed at them. ** WHAM! POW! BANG! **He was soon in a puddle of blood while Gohan, Lord Death, and Maka drew their hands/book back. "This isn't something to laugh about, Chuckles. I could just take away all the souls you've collected and you'll be left with nothing."

"Idiot." Maka and Gohan growled at the unconscious weapon.

"Anyway, did you hear the rumors? About Sid, who used to work at the academy." Death asked.

"Told you the rumors were true." Saiyan grumbled as he stood up.

* * *

**5 Minutes later...**

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA KICK US OUT?!" Everyone screamed in horror at the threat. Lord Death told them to find Sid and the man who changed him into a zombie. If they didn't, the threat was getting kicked out of the academy.

"Don't worry, I'll find these guys and take'em down!"Black*Star shouted with self-confidence.

"Remember Gohan, you and your partner are doing this for a challenge. I would let you do this by yourselves, but i decided to let everyone do it." Lord Death explained, earning a nod from Gohan. "Off you children go, and get prepared." With that, the students left the room, Gohan and Maka far behind everyone else.

"Lord Death treats you like you're the 8th wonder of the world." Maka grumbled, making Gohan chuckle. "Oh, so you find that funny?" Gohan nodded and twirled her pig tail with his finger. Maka returned the favor by ruffling his jet black hair. They both laugh, not knowing that a pair of eyes were staring right at them.

"What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Daughter?" The voice growled, making Maka roll her eyes and Gohan gulp. Soul and the others were out of sight, leaving them alone. "Maka, come to daddy sweetie."

"Leave us alone, Papa." She simply replied, walking past him, Grabbing Gohan's hand. Spirit collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

"MY SWEET MAKA IS GROWING UP!" He sobbed, either in happiness or sadness. When they were in the clear, they unlinked, much to each others disappointment.

"Hey!" Black*Star called to the demi-saiyan, "Our fight is postponed for today. But tomorrow, nothing is gonna stop me from kicking your ass with your Girlfriend watching."

"Girlfriend?! WHA-NO!" Maka turned red from anger or a blush. He laughed and walked away. Before they entered their classroom, she turned to face him. "Wanna pick me up tonight to take down Sid and not get expelled?"

"Sure." He replied, "Saiyan could use the company. He's bored with just me around." She giggled. "So, at 8:00, we're going to the graveyard where Sid was buried right?" She nodded. "I'm getting excited, I never fought a zombie before."

* * *

**Author: Sorry this chapter was rushed and the ending was horrible, my laptop ended up breaking with all my work and i needed it to get fixed. So, I'll give you this for now and later I'll give you a better chapter. I'm using an old document to write this chapter. So, I should be on hold for a week or two. Also, there is a NEW POLL up on my profile and I need you to vote! It determines the rest of this story and the plot. GOODBYE!**


	4. Remedial Lesson

**The Saiyan Meister  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or Soul Eater**

**Chapter 4: Remedial Lessons Begin!**

* * *

Gohan and the others just made it to the graveyard with a furious Soul and Saiyan. Black*Star and Tsubaki were looking for the zombie while Maka sulked near a tree with Gohan rubbing her back.

"Come on out you stupid, zombie piece of crap!" Saiyan shouted angrily, "We've never paid attention in your class so there! HA HA!" Soul out an arm around his shoulders and joined his rant.

"If you come out right now, We probably won't kill you!" Soul shouted. Tsubaki tried to reason with Black*Star that he shouldn't take this as a joke, their future and life depended on this! Ignoring his weapon, Black*Star joined the rant.

"Hey guys, wanna take a piss on Sid's grave?" He laughed.

"We might as well take a dump on it too!" Saiyan and Soul cackled. Elsewhere, Maka continued to sulk on the tree while Gohan looked at the ground with concern for his 'friend'.

"I never thought I would be expelled from the academy." She sobbed, "My Mama would be so disappointed in me." The Demi-saiyan looked at her with disbelief. The word 'disappointed' struck him in his heart. His dad, Son Goku, is disappointed in him for not saving his life, that's why he despises the man. His thoughts were cut short when he felt the ground shake beneath him. Maka must've felt it too because her eyes snapped open. Just then, a hand popped from the ground and wrapped its fingers around Gohan's throat. Maka rolled to safety.

"Gohan!" Saiyan gasped in shock. A blue zombie shot from the ground and slammed Gohan into a tree, a sharp piece of stick in his left hand.

"You scared kid?" He smirked, "You should be." He was about to strike until a foot met with his cheek. Sid tumbled back while Saiyan transformed into a blue beam and went in Gohan's chest.

"Sid, why are you doing this?" Maka asked with Soul, in weapon form, in her hands. Tsubaki transformed into her weapon form and also went in Black*Star's hands. Sid picked his tombstone from the ground and placed it over his shoulder.

"Ding-Dong, Dong-Ding!" He replied, "Maka, Soul, Gohan, Saiyan, Black*Star, Tsubaki, good morning, good afternoon, good night."

"Answer her question, freak!" Soul growled.

"Being a zombie is great! You get to stop caring about all sorts of things." He replied, "When you become a zombie, you get to escape the fear of dying." Gohan raised an eyebrow while Maka huffed.

"This isn't right." Maka tried to reassure the zombie. With a battle cry, Sid swung his tombstone at the meister, but was stopped short by a chain wrapping around the tombstone. "Black*Star!" Sid pulled his weapon, sending Black*Star crashing into Maka. Now it was Gohan's turn. He charged at the zombie and sent a punch, but Sid blocked it with his tombstone. Gohan tried to kick the zombie, but a chain pulled him back and Black*Star ran past him.

"No weakling like you should defeat a guy like this!" Black*Star laughed, earning a glare from Gohan and Saiyan. Maka helped them to their feet while Black*Star jumped in the air, Sid following.

"**THE LIVING END!**" Sid slammed his tombstone at Black*Star, sending them both crashing to the ground, creating a huge explosion. Gohan gritted his teeth at the sheer power of that move while Maka's eyes widened a bit. Sid emerged from the smoke, unharmed with his tombstone over his shoulder. "What do ya say kids, you feel scared yet? Just be a zombie like me, and you'll escape the fear of dying."

"I'm never afraid to die!" Gohan shouted, striking the zombie in the face. Sid groaned in pain from the kick to his ribs from Gohan and a slash in his chest from Maka. He grunted at their power as a team.

"Take this you zombie freak!" Sid heard Black*Star shout, a shuriken spinning towards him. To their surprise, Sid jumped over the shuriken and came crashing down at Maka and Gohan.

"**THE LIVING END!**" Sid yelled.

"MOVE!" Gohan warned, shoving Maka aside. She fell on her butt when Sid made impact with Gohan, creating another explosion. Maka looked in horror at the crater, her rage building up until she noticed Gohan's head inches away from Sid's weapon. With a battle cry, Maka swung her scythe at Sid, creating a huge gash in his right arm.

"People need fear to survive, that's how we grow stronger!" Maka exclaimed, making her way towards Gohan.

* * *

**Death Room**

"What the hell does this guy thinks he's doing?!" A kid with black hair and 3 white sanzu lines, on the side of his head, yelled while pointing at Gohan in the mirror. "Look at him! His hair is completely messy and unsymmetrical! If i meet him, I'm giving him a haircut!"

"He looks like he just got out of bed!" A large chested girl with blonde hair giggled. Another girl with dark blonde hair, about 2 years older than the other girl, couldn't help but nod her in head in approval at Gohan's appearance. Sure, his hair was messy, but he does look cute for a boy his age.

"Ah yes, He, my dear Kid, is Son Gohan. A one-star, soon to be two-star, meister." Lord Death pointed, "He has great talent for a meister, that's for sure! You'll find out why soon."

* * *

**Graveyard**

Gohan summoned a ki blast in his hand and threw it at Sid, but slipped due to the mud. The orb went past Black*Star, who screamed in horror, and made a huge explosion in the distance. (**A/N: Maka knew witch hunter before this.**)

"What the hell was that?!" Black*Star screamed in rage, "Were you trying to kill us, Gohan?!"

"It was all Saiyan's fault!" Gohan shouted at the image of Saiyan in his aura, "I didn't tell you to put THAT much energy in the blast! What the hell?!"

"ME?! You're the one who threw it too hard! DIE!" Saiyan snapped back. Maka joined in on the argument while Sid looked in confusion. Sid was about to strike until he felt something wrap around his waist and tightened its grip. He turned to his right to see Black*Star laughing proudly. Maka and Gohan looked surprised at the meister before they focused on Sid.

"Now, all we gotta know is who changed Sid into a zombie." Maka reminded.

"It was Stein!" Sid replied quickly, earning a confused/suspicious look from everyone else.

* * *

"So, this must be the place where Dr. Stein is." Gohan crossed his arms and made his way towards the front door.

"Hey, get back here Gohan!" Maka angrily whispered. Gohan ignored her and was about to knock, until a man with glasses busted through the door in a roller chair. He stopped short and fell face first onto the cement.

"I'm sorry, let me try that again." He sat back on his chair and went back in the lab. It took all of Gohan's will power to not grab him from the collar and pull him back outside. About a minute later, Stein came rolling back outside, but fell down again. Everyone sweat dropped at him.

"So, you're the one who changed Sid into a zombie!" Maka pointed, while Stein sat back up in his chair and Gohan stood next to her. Stein adjusted the large screw in his head before replying.

"Ah, you must be the students from the DWMA!" He exclaimed, "The reason why I changed him into a zombie was for observational research." Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything in the world is my research material. Including myself, of course." Maka and Gohan noticed the long stitch around his left eye.

"Do you feel funny somehow?" Maka asked her partner and Gohan, who shrugged in response.

"Your soul wavelengths are very stable." Stein said, looking at Gohan. "Your soul is helpful and carefree. You're very determined, but has a hidden rage inside. Your other soul is very self-centered and yet helpful as well, such an odd combo. Well, that's what I expect more from your other-half." Everyone looked at Gohan with confusion. "Oh, you haven't told them yet?"

"Nevermind that!" Black*Star shouted from the roof. "No one cares about that! You should focus on me, the great Black*Star!" Dr. Stein cackled as Black*Star jumped to the ground. Before Stein could tell him about his soul, Black*Star sped towards him and tried to strike the doctor. Stein simply blocked his hit, spun in his chair, and punched Black*Star in the chin.

"Bastard!" Maka charged at Stein and swung her scythe, but shockingly, Stein blocked it with his palm and shot her back. Gohan caught her before he could attack. He set her down on the ground and charged at Stein and sent a kick, but Stein caught his foot and simply threw him against the wall and headbutted Black*Star, who was trying to sneak attack him. Maka went on the offensive again, but Stein swiped Soul out of her hands and ruffly grabbed one of her pigtails.

"Ah, you have lovely skin..." He smirked, lifting her shirt up exposing her stomach. "Such smooth skin. Let's see if I can turn that into sand paper?" He drew a 'X' on her belly.

"Get away from her!" Gohan shouted as he elbowed Stein in the back, sending him tumbling back. Stein stood back up and sat back on his chair.

"Your species are awfully interesting." He admitted, earning a look from Maka and a glare from Gohan. "What're they called? 'Saiyans'? It's amazing how they have tails since birth, turn into great apes at the sight of the full moon, too bad they were wiped out many years ago. How I know this? I experimented on one." Gohan growled. "And the most amazing things they have is the ability to transform."

"This guy knows too much!" Saiyan spat.

"Gohan, what is he talking about?" Maka demanded. Gohan didn't answer her and remained silent as Stein continued.

"But in this world, you need to match your partners' soul wavelength. Go ahead, I won't interfere." Gohan stood up while Saiyan chuckled out loud.

"Let me do the work." Saiyan chuckled. Maka wanted to see this and made her self comfortable, along with Soul, who was in human form.

"Here we go, **Soul Resonance!**" They both shouted, Gohan's aura exploding. The ground began to shake, knocking Black*Star off his feet and Tsubaki hug a nearby tree while Stein simply chuckled to himself. His hair flashed from black to gold, his eyes changing to blue. With one final grunt, Gohan completed his transformation. Maka and Soul stood in awe.

"Now that's better." Gohan sighed in comfort. Maka stood back up and made her way towards him.

"I believe you should handle this." She chuckled. Saiyan cackled, his image appearing in his meisters' aura. His hair was a dark orange and his eyes were emerald green, like Maka.

"Please, a woman shouldn't do a man's job." He cackled. earning a glare from Maka and Gohan.

"You jerk! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She shouted in frustration. Saiyan couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity.

"Bite me!" He snapped and focused back on Stein, who rolled (on chair) his way towards them. Being the star he was, Black*Star jumped in front of the saiyan, who gasped in shock.

"Who's watching Stein?!" Gohan snarled, making Black*Star and Tsubaki, in weapon form, sweat drop nervously. He blocked a hit from Stein and sent a kick towards him, but he simply smacked his foot away and, strangely, he knocked the saiyan back, not even touching him.

"What the?" Gohan asked to himself. Maka kept attacking Stein, who couldn't help but cackle at her and Gohan.

"I used my soul wavelength." He replied, knocking Maka aside and shoving Black*Star's face in the cement with his shoe. "You see, I don't need a weapon to use it. I can use it..." He charged at Gohan, placed his hand on his chest, and fired. Gohan yelped in pain when he felt bolts of electricity shoot in his body, his muscles spazzing. Saiyan, in human form, and Maka ran to his aid.

"Gohan!" They both cried. Saiyan held his meister's head up and checked for a pulse. Still alive. Maka growled in frustration until she faced Stein with Soul in her hands.

"Let's go, **Soul Resonance!**" Maka was surrounded in a blue, misty aura. Her scythe blade grew into a bigger crescent. "**Witch Hunter!**" She charged at Stein, who caught her blade with ease. **CRASH! **Maka's blade broke into colorful shards flying everywhere. She fell flat on her back while Stein slowly made his way towards her.

"Don't touch her." Saiyan growled, standing in front of Maka. Stein chuckled and reached his hand out and patted Saiyan's head.

"Congratulations, You've just a passing grade." He said, earning a confused look from everywhere.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed, Saiyan being the loudest. Sid and Stein laughed.

"This was all planned out by Lord Death!" They laugh. Saiyan's jaw dropped to the floor, along with Soul's and Black*Star's. Maka, Gohan, and Tsubaki's eyes twitched.

"It's been a long night, Why won't you kids spend the night in my lab?" Stein laughed.

"GO TO HELL!" Saiyan and Soul shouted.

"THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!" Everyone else shouted.

* * *

**Author: DONE! DONE! DONE! About the other stories I don't update, I'm sorry because my main focus is this story ad then I'll work on 'A Whole New Era'. **


	5. BlackStar vs Gohan!

**The Saiyan Meister**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 5: Black*Star vs Gohan! The Biggest Fight In DWMA history?**

* * *

Gohan and Saiyn entered the academy, hearing multiple whispers from other students.

"That's the boy who's fighting Black*Star?"

"About time that showoff gets what's coming to him."

"This guy doesn't stand a chance."

"Gohan's gonna kill him."

Saiyan rolled his eyes at the students and arrived at the classroom. The first thing they noticed was a annoyed Maka, a bored Soul, and Black*Star standing on top of the teachers' desk while Tsubaki laughed nervously at him. Gohan face palmed while Saiyan rolled his eyes again.

"Where is Gohan?" Black*Star shouted, pointing at Maka. "He's your boyfriend, you should know where he is!" Maka growled and turned red from anger. The other students remained silent. "I'll pick on everyone of you until I..." He was stopped by Soul, who pointed at the door.

"Calm down Black*Star, he's right there." He simply said with boredom. Black*Star jumped off the desk and made his way towards the demi-saiyan.

"Are you ready?" He did his usual confident laugh, "Let's go outside!" Before they could leave, Maka blocked their pathway to the door. "Get out of the way, Maka!" She remained still.

"You guys need a teacher to supervise." She exclaimed, earning a nod from Gohan. Saiyan sucked his teeth in annoyance. Just than, the familiar sounds of wheels rolling on the floor caught their attention. A grunt followed and Stein came flying out of his chair and landing in front of Gohan and the others.

"You've just found one." He replied, standing up. Maka, Saiyan, and Gohan paled while Black*Star and Tsubaki's eyes widened. Soul gasped in shock and collapsed on the floor. "Let's head outside."

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Stein asked to Black*Star and Tsubaki, who nodded in response. He turned his chair to face Gohan and Saiyan. "I'm assuming you two are ready?" Another nod. Mostly the whole school, besides some teachers, came outside to see the fight. Maka looked at Gohan with concern, earning a pat on the shoulder from Soul.

"He'll be alright." He reassured, "Remember he could transform?" Maka nodded, but still worried about her friend. Stein rolled to the sidelines with the other students and raised his hand in the air. "Here we go."

"BEGIN!"

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!" She did what she was told and transformed into a ninja sword. Black*Star ran head first at Gohan. With a smug look, the demi-saiyan ducked his hit, moved aside from another hit, and sent a punch towards him. To his surprise, Black*Star caught his fist.

"He's faster than we thought." Saiyan said in Gohan's head. The demi-saiyan blocked Black*Stars' knee with his and flipped the boy over. Black*Star landed on his feet and tried to slice the saiyan, but Gohan dodged to the left. Black*Star tried again, but sliced nothing but air.

"Stop hiding and fight!" Black*Star shouted angrily before his face was planted on the floor. He shot back up while Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe. With a grunt, Gohan blocked the blade with his forearm but the result he got was a cut.

'_He blocked my blade with his arm? He's crazy!'_

"Gohan blocked Black*Stars' blade with his arm." Stein said boredly. "If a regular student did that, their entire arm would be cut off. But thanks to his rough saiyan skin, Gohan only got a cut." Maka looked at Stein with amazement while Soul continued to watch the fight. Black*Star dodged Gohan's kick while Gohan dodged his blade.

"Professor Stein, can you tell me more about the Saiyans?" Maka asked, earning a look from both her weapon and Stein. The professor adjusted his screw before replying.

"The Saiyans were a naturally aggressive warrior race, that's for sure." Stein continued, "Before they werea powerful race, they lived poorly, like cavemen. Meanwhile, another race called the Tuffles lived on the same planet as the saiyans. They engaged in war for a while before the Saiyans ended up winning and took over the planet. Since then, they were the most viscous race before being wiped out by a meteorite."

"So, none survived?" Soul asked, his eyes still glued to the fight. Maka knew that answer and shook her head.

"If Gohan is one, they're not wiped out." She replied, earning a chuckle from Stein.

"Not exactly." He chuckled. "You see, Gohan is half saiyan and half human. His Dad is full saiyan. So, they're not 'wiped' out." He did bunny ears at 'wiped out'. "I find these creatures magnificent. At the sight of the full moon, they turn into giant great apes. They're at least 10x powerful than their regular form."

"So, they're like werewolves?"

"Almost." Stein simply replied before focusing back on the fight. "Maka, I wrote down some notes on the saiyans, would you like to borrow them?" Maka didn't think twice before nodding her head. Back at the fight, Tsubaki turned into a giant shuriken and Black*Star threw it at his opponent. Gohan bent back, his nose centimeters away from the shuriken. Using his knees, Gohan slid at Black*Star and punched him in the stomach, followed by a uppercut to the chin. Gohan then jumped in the air, dodging the shuriken again and it went back in Black*Stars' hands.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode." Black*Star said.

"Yes." When Gohan was about to strike, a cloud of smoke covered his vision. With a battle cry, Black*Star ran towards the demi-saiyan, who shook his head at his stupidity.

"Next time, don't be so loud!" Gohan shouted, dodging the ninja sword strike and kicking the blade away from his hands. Black*Star growled and raised his fists in the air, ready to strike. Gohan took a step forward, but something wrapped around his ankle. He was too distracted by the chain wrapped around him before he felt a fist smash into his cheek. Gohan fell forward, looking up at the laughing Black*Star.

"I've got you now!" He went for another punch and it connected. He went for a stomp, but his foot met with the ground. Black*Star clutched his foot in pain while he hopped on the other. "OW! OW! OW! That hurts!" Everyone watching sweat dropped. He continued to clutch his foot before he felt an arm wrap around his neck. He stood on his knees, his last of breath escaping his breath.

"I thing it's a good idea to let him go." Saiyan said. Gohan let him go, Tsubaki turned into her human form and checked on Black*Star. Presuming he was knocked out, Gohan and Saiyan, in human form, walked away until Black*Star stood back up.

(**Soundtrack: Manafest: Renegade**)

"I'm not done just yet." He smirked, "Gohan, let's fight, just you and me. No weapons, fists only." Saiyan looked at Gohan, who nodded in approval. The weapon sighed and made his way towards the sidelines along with Tsubaki. The two meisters stared each other down until Black*Star charged at him. Gohan blocked his punch and sent a kick, but Black*Star blocked it with his hand. Black*Star smirked and strike Gohan in his stomach. The demi-saiyans' eyes widened when he felt the same pain he felt from Stein by his soul wavelength.

"Did I forget to tell you? I can also use my soul wavelength without a weapon." Black*Star smirked. Gohan slowly sat back up, a bit of blood in the corner of his mouth.

Black*Star lifted his leg, ready to punt Gohan in the head. While looking at the ground, Gohan blocked his hit and swiped him off his feet. He then planted his fist in his stomach, making Black*Stars' back collide with the hard ground.

"You see, this is how Saiyans fight." Stein said to the students, "Let this be a lesson, don't pick a fight with a saiyan." Gohan grabbed Black*Stars' shoulders and banged his head on his, making a really stupid move. Both boys fell back as a large bump formed on each of their heads. Everyone sweat dropped yet again at the fight. They both jumped to their feet and glared at each other.

"What're you gonna do now, new guy?" Black*Star taunted while sticking his tongue out.

"Come on, you know you can't win." Gohan pulled his nose up, earning confused looks from everyone, besides Black*Star. Gohan punched Black*Star in the chin, making him fly back. Black*Star landed on his hands and flipped back to his feet. Gohan charged at him again. Black*Star smirked and tripped the demi-saiyan, but his plan back fired when Gohanturned around and kicked him square in the face. Black*Star stumbled a bit before he collapsed on the floor. Tsubaki ran to his aid while Gohan made his way towards Saiyan.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." Gohan reassured Tsubaki, out of breath. She nodded. The meister and weapon made their way towards the door, followed by Maka and Soul.

"I'm glad you're okay." Maka whispered before hugging him from behind. Gohan blushed while Soul and Saiyan did a high five behind them. Yep, it's days like these that make Gohan happy.


	6. A Hero's Grand Return!

Disclaimer:** I Don't own DBZ or Soul Eater**

**Chapter 6: A Hero's Grand Return! I Thought You Were Happy?**

* * *

The day after his fight with Black*Star, Gohan looked around the academy for his weapon, who wandered off when Soul walked past them. His search was put on hold when he bumped into Maka and Tsubaki, who also ended up looking for their partners too.

"Can't find them too huh?" Gohan asked, making Tsubaki and Maka shake their heads. "We gotta get to class anyway. They should show up sooner or later..." But before they left, Gohan noticed a book in Maka's arms titled "Saiyans written by, Stein."

Meanwhile outside, Soul and Saiyan waited at the academy entrance to 'greet' Lord Death's son, Death The Kid. It took about 5 minutes for the reaper to walk near the academy, in a slow pace. Saiyan was impatient and stood up and blocked the academy door.

"So, you must be Death The Kid?" Saiyan smirked, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Ah, are you here to escort me?" He asked calmly. Soul chuckled behind him before standing up. "WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND!" Saiyan and Soul looked at him while Liz groaned in annoyance and Patty started to giggle. "You're the kid with the unsymmetrical hair!" He took out a pair of scissors and lunged at the weapon. "It needs to be symmetrical! Damn it, let me go!" Liz and Soul pried him off Saiyan, who placed a hand in his hair.

"Sorry, he's just insane!" Liz nervously reassured. Kid began sobbing on the ground while pounding his fist repeatedly on it. Everyone, even Kid, looked near a spike on top of the academy when they heard a cackle...

Meanwhile in the Academy, Gohan and the others were paying attention to Stein, who was teaching, before Gohan heard Maka let out a low, surprised gasp. Having concern over her, he leaned over her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Tsubaki giggled at his actions.

"What're you reading?" He asked. Maka jumped at his voice before pulling the book to her chest. Gohan raised his eyebrows at her actions.

"Oh nothing. Just...Greek mythology." She replied nervously. Gohan nodded and focused back on his lesson. "You know, You haven't mentioned much of your family. Would you be so kind to tell me about them?" She noticed his face soften and he looked at the ground. "Do you not wanna talk about them? Sorry..." She was cut off when Gohan grabbed her hand and stood up. Stein saw them and pointed at the door.

"You may go." Gohan bowed before him, Maka, and Tsubaki went out the door. He stopped short in the hall, making Maka and him trip and fall back first. She layed on top of him with one arm on his torso and the other on his chest. His hand was on her lower back while the other was free. They blushed deep red before Tsubaki helped them up.

"Anyway, my Mom was just an average housemother. Cooks, cleans, shopping, ya know." Maka sadly nodded, but Gohan didn't notice it. "I have a little brother, but he's only 3. My Dad..." His face turned from a smile to a disgusted look. "I hate him..." Maka blinked in confusion. "He's been gone for seven years. He didn't even bother to talk or write to us. He's selfish, stupid, and doesn't care about his family."

"Your Dad too huh?" Maka chuckled. "Dads...they just don't seem to understand about their kids, or wifes." Gohan nodded in agreement. Tsubaki wanted to bud in but she was stopped by Stein, who was in the doorway.

"Meet me outside. Your partners are gonna get themselves killed." He rolled away while Maka and Gohan groaned in annoyance. When they made it outside, they saw their partners staring down, no other than, Death The Kid. Gohan facepalmed at their stupidity, Tsubaki's jaw dropped to the floor, and Maka raised an eyebrow but not at the fight, but at Kid's soul. Stein, who noticed the look on Maka's face, began to explain to her about Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty.

* * *

**Death Room**

"Make yourself at home, I'm always so lonely around here." Lord Death sighed in a dramatic way, making Spirit glare at him. "You do know why you were sent down here right?" The figure nodded. "So, I'm gonna give you a list of rules about the Academy: Number one, treat the students with respect. Number two: Don't pick any fights with the students..." The figure nodded again. "Oh, I know you're a nice guy, you won't do this kind of stuff." The figure laughed.

"Thanks." He happily replied before his stomach growled. "Any of you guys got any food? I'm starving!" Spirit sweat dropped and looked at Lord Death with disbelief.

"Lord Death, you can't be serious about this guy..." Spirit mumbled, making Death nod his head in approval.

"But I am." He replied, "You see, we need this man to aid us in the upcoming threat. I believe there is a traitor in this academy." Spirit gasped and took a step forward while the figure rubbed the back of his head. "That's why we need his help." He turned to look at the figure. "I'm sorry, I've never gotten your name."

"Son Goku at your service." Goku did a salute before his stomach growled again. "But seriously, any of you guys got any food?!"

* * *

Back at the fight, Black*Star and Soul faced back to back with each other while Saiyan raised an eyebrow at them. A minute ago they were fighting Kid and the next they were arguing, and they had the advantage!

"Black*Star, I think we need to go our separate ways." Soul said, earning a confused and disgusted look from everyone, Some thinking the wrong way. "It's not you, it's me." Black*Star looked at the ground.

"So, this doesn't mean we're friends?" He asked before he looked back up at Soul.

"You idiot! Of course we're friends, friends to the end!" Soul shouted before sprinting towards Black*Star.

"All three of us are best friends!" Saiyan also shouted, running towards Black*Star.

"Soul! Saiyan!" Black*Star cried when he ran towards them.

"Black*Star!" Soul and Saiyan shouted.

"They need professional help." Maka and Gohan mumbled while sweat dropping. All three of them hugged before the sound of gun fire broke them apart.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The three stooges collapsed to the ground with smoke coming from their heads. Kid stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Oops, sorry, my fingers slipped." Kid smirked. Gohan dragged his weapon back to the sidelines while Maka and Tsubaki did the same. Liz and Patty transformed back to their human form when Kid collapsed with blood flowing from his nose.

"Kid!" Liz cried when she and Patty went to his aid. Gohan ran up to them to help and raised an eyebrow at his sudden actions. He was winning a second ago but now he's bleeding all over the place.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Unsymmetrical..." Kid grumbled while a piece of his hair was blown away from the wind. Liz's jaw dropped to the floor while Patty started to giggle like crazy. Gohan made a face while Liz groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, he's just obsessed with symmetry." Liz said.

"You mean he has OCD?" Gohan asked, earning a nod from Liz.

"Hey, you're the kid from the fight with Sid." She pointed. "I gotta admit you're cute, but I saw you trying to flirt with that girl over there." She pointed to Maka, which made Gohan blush. "I can help you out here buddy. I'm just the right gal to help you out." Gohan, who wasn't in 'love' with Maka, nodded. Liz smiled before focusing back on Kid. "You should go check on your partner, see how he's doing."

"Sure." Gohan nodded and looked to his right to see Saiyan sitting on the ground, rubbing his head from the pain.

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say." Saiyan grumbled.

"That was really stupid." Gohan said while sitting next to him. "Be honest, did you do this just to look cool or to get a shot at Kid?" Saiyan was silent for a moment before facing the other direction. "Don't ignore me, I asked you a question!" Saiyan raised his hands in defense.

"Calm yourself Gohan." He reassured, "Fine, I did it just to get a shot at Kid. Happy?" Gohan did a cheesy smile before sighing. "Now be honest with me..." Gohan looked at him. "Do you think...Do you think Dad would do the same thing?" Gohan winced at the word 'Dad'.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know, picking fights with someone who's obviously stronger than you without the most important thing." He explained, earning a nod from his meister. "Just before, I was acting just like him. Stupid and mindless, but I knew I couldn't defeat him, without my meister. Sure I know how to use ki, but you're the ki master!" Gohan chuckled at him. "Do you forgive me?" Gohan stood up and offered a hand to his weapon.

"Hell yeah." He chuckled. Saiyan grabbed his hand, stood up, and hugged him for a second before splitting apart.

"Well, it looks like you two talked it out." Stein said while putting a hand on his screw. "Now you know the true strength of the son of Lord Death. Let this be a lesson." Meanwhile, Mala continued to read her book about the Saiyans until the familiar voice of Lord Death stopped her reading.

"Heyaa, Hiyaa!" He greeted while Liz, who was carrying Kid, and Patty made their way towards him.

"Hi there Lord Death!" Everyone greeted back.

"So, how was Kid's first day of school?" He asked to Liz, who laughed nervously. "Oh, tell me later. Oh and Gohan, do you mind meeting me in about 10 minutes, I've got a couple of surprises for you." Gohan nodded. "Bye everyone!" With that, Lord Death and the Thompson sisters departed. Everyone also started to leave while Maka stood there for a minute, thinking to herself.

"You coming or what?" Soul asked. Maka shook out of her thoughts and caught up to him.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

Gohan made his way towards the mirror to contact Death until he was stopped by Maka, who walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Gohan smiled at her presence.

"Why're you here?" He asked.

"Whenever Lord Death wants to see you, it's important." She replied, "Besides, maybe it's a mission for the both of us to go. You may never know." He nodded and wrote '_42-42-564'_ The mirror changed into an image of Lord Death, who clapped his large hands together.

"Hey Lord Death, one-star meisters Gohan and Maka here." Gohan said.

"Maka, what a pleasant surprise." Lord Death chuckled, "Gohan, I've got great news for you! You are now a two-star meister!" Maka clapped while Gohan laughed in accomplishment. "Also, you both are gonna go to Italy for some evil soul hunting." They nodded. "One more thing, I've been so lonely here and I need an extra hand here at the Academy, I've decided to let one more person live here. Gohan, your Dad Son Goku is gonna stay with me!"

"Hey Gohan! It's been a long time!" Goku laughed, earning a shocked look from Gohan and a surprised look from Maka. "Wow! You've grown! I'm so proud of you!" He then looked at Maka. "Is she your girlfriend? Chi Chi is gonna be so proud of you!" Gohan and Maka blushed. "Death says I'm gonna be a great help soon! I'm right by your side! I've also heard your Saiyan side split, I can't wait to meet him." Gohan remained silent.

"Let's see." Maka said to herself before closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she sensed his soul, which was nothing. "Odd, I can't sense his soul, like Lord Death's. Maybe he doesn't have one too." She looked above his head to see a halo floating above it. She leaned to Gohan and whispered in his ear. "Hey, Gohan, why does your Dad have a halo above his head?"

"Because he's dead." He whispered back, "When he died, he got to keep his body in the otherworld, due to his heroic actions." She nodded but she still couldn't understand.

"Remember, your flight to Italy is early in the morning, so I advise you to pack up as soon as possible." Lord Death warned.

"Italy, where the best pasta and pizza is. Man, I sure can go for some food right now..." Goku's mouth started to water, "I'm so hungry I can eat..."

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death chopped Goku in the head. He fell on the ground hard with steam hissing from his head. '_Just like Chi Chi's frying pan._' He thought before the mirror changed back. Gohan sighed and massaged his head while Maka sweat dropped.

"Now I know why you don't like him." She mumbled, earning a nod from her friend. "But he's still better than my Dad, at least he's not a pervert." Gohan chuckled. "You know, Italy is one of the most romantic countries in the world..." She realized what she said and blushed. Gohan laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Pretty sure Saiyan's gonna find a 'all you can eat buffet'." They both laugh.

In the Death Room, Goku recovered from his head injury and had a serious look on his face.

"Why didn't you wanna tell them about it?" He asked. Lord Death was silent for a moment.

"They need to prepare for him." Death replied, "You've faced him before, and you nearly died."

"Yeah, but Gohan is stronger than me now." Goku tried to reassure.

"But remember, when near death, a saiyan grows stronger."

* * *

**Author: GASP! What an ending! HAPPY NEW YEAR everybody! In 2014, I have some comebacks, stories, and updates to make. It's a new year so why not start something new!?**


	7. The Immortal Assassin!

The** Saiyan Meister**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or Soul Eater**

**Chapter 7: The Immortal Assassin! Enemy or Friend?**

* * *

It was 8:00am and Gohan couldn't help but doze off every once in a while. Maka and the others were awake but Gohan couldn't sleep at all during the night. Saiyan kept complaining that there was a baby who kept kicking his seat while Soul complained that the ride was long and uncool. Maka had her book to keep her busy but Gohan had his thoughts to keep him busy. Ever since his Dad came back, Gohan felt...right. No, he hated the man for 2 years! But still, Gohan can't decided to forgive him or hate him.

"**Attention passengers we will be arriving in Italy in about 3 hours**." The flight attendant said, earning a grumble of annoyance from Saiyan and Soul. Maka raised her book in the air, ready to swing but Gohan grabbed her wrist and set it down. She sighed and turned a page in her book.

"Saiyans have sharp hearing, almost up to a couple or more feet away while whispering." She read before looking at Saiyan, who was 3 rows in front of them. "Saiyan..." she whispered in her lowest voice possible. The response she got was a grunt and an risen eyebrow from the weapon. "Hi." He rolled his eyes before looking forward. "Let's see..."

* * *

After the plane ride, Soul and Maka rode on his motorcycle while Gohan ran with super speed, thanks to Saiyan. Whenever they rode or ran past civilians, they looked in awe at the demi-saiyan.

"I can't wait to eat the pasta here!" Soul shouted over the motor running, "This is Italy! Come on Maka, we gotta..." His sentence was cut off when Maka slammed her book on the top of his head. "You don't have to smash my freakin' brains!"

"We're here to hunt souls, not as tourists!" Maka shouted. About 2 minutes later, Soul parked his motorcycle while Saiyan transformed back into his human form in an alleyway. "Remember, we're here to hunt down Killer Sonson Jr. Now, all we need to find is some information." Maka and Gohan went ahead while Saiyan and Soul walked behind. Soul accidently bumped into someone and apologized, but that person didn't accept it.

"Hey! Hold it!" The punk roughly picked Soul up by the collar of his shirt. "Do you know who you're messing with!? Huh!?" Gohan and Maka stopped and turned around to see their weapons causing trouble.

"Maybe if you'd talk more and spit less I would understand you!" Soul snapped while Saiyan nodded. The thug laughed and a bunch of more thugs started to surround them. Maybe a dozen of them surrounded Soul and Saiyan.

"Come on you guys we gotta go now." Gohan ordered. One of the thugs held out a switch blade and began to swing it madly. Saiyan laughed at them while Soul smirked. **BAM! POW! CRASH! **Soul, Gohan, and Maka walked away from the pile of knocked out thugs while Saiyan took the switch blade from the previous thug and began to swing it. "You're gonna poke your eye out with that thing."

"Who do you think I am, Ralphie?" Saiyan snapped before returning to playing with the switch blade. Meanwhile, a figure who wore a skeleton mask that covered his mouth and nose, his hair was short but messy and wore a bullet proof vest and black pants with black combat boots, watched the students knock out the thugs and walked away from the scene they created. He took out a sword and began to spin it.

"They'll thank me later." He simply said before vanishing.

When night time came, they began their search for the Killer Sonson J. Soul and Saiyan made a deal that whoever kills him gets to eat his soul, which sounded fair. Maka took west while Gohan took east. The demi-saiyan went on the roof of a motel and placed his hand over his eyes, much to Saiyan's annoyance.

"It's not daytime." He growled. Gohan rolled his eyes and focused back on his search. "I'll check below, you stay up here." The weapon jumped on the ground and went to the next block. Gohan followed until he saw a knife coming right towards him. He dodged to the right, the knife hitting a nearby wall. He glared at his attacker, who slowly made his way towards him.

"Who're you?" Gohan snapped. The figure let out a single laugh before he replied.

"Someone you don't know saiyan." He replied, earning a shocked look from Gohan. Saiyan met with his meister and also glared at the attacker. "I'm Altair, and I'm an assassin." The two students were taken aback by his job. "Hunting a saiyan was my life long dream. You see, my parents were killed by one. I take out my anger on other people as well, especially your kind." He took out his sword and charged at them.

"Gohan!" Saiyan shouted before he transformed into ki and went in Gohan. Gohan dodged the sword attack and other strikes the assassin tried to throw. He caught the blade and snapped it in two then punched him in the face. Altair chuckled and pulled out a new sword.

"This one is meant for you." Altair smirked. He swung his sword at Gohan, who blocked it with his forearm but blood came dripping down his arm.

"That's the arm that was broken when we fought Cell." Saiyan said in shock. Altair swung his sword again but the meister dodged and sent out a ki blast. To their shock, Altair dodged the blast. He sent out a few more, but he kept dodging them. He threw another knife, but Gohan jumped to the side and cupped his hands together.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" Both Gohan and Saiyan chanted. Before they could finish, Altair jumped and slashed Gohan in the chest, making the meister collapse on the floor. Saiyan transformed back into his human form and tried to shake his partner awake. Altair put his sword back into its pouch and bent down to the unconscious meister. "Get away from him!" Saiyan growled. Altair didn't listen and put a hand on his chest.

"That cut isn't that deep, if not treated, the worst thing is that it might get infected." He pointed, making Saiyan raise his eyebrow at Altair's sudden care for his opponent. "I've been lying about the whole 'the saiyans killed my family' thing. But I am an assassin..." Before he could finish, a sharp pain was felt in his leg. He looked down to see the now awake Gohan, who ended up taking Saiyan's switch blade. Altair grabbed the blade and Gohan and Saiyan looked in awe at his leg. Instead of red blood gushing out, it was...black?

"Black blood...?" Gohan managed to ask. Altair grunted as his leg started to heal. "Are you...immortal?"

"Yes, I've got black blood and I'm immortal." He replied. "You see, before I was an assassin, I was greeted by a dark angel. I was only 11 at the time, but she told me that 'If I saved my parents from her, I can be immortal. If I didn't I would be consumed by madness'. I ended up doing both. I've saved my parents but they've ended up getting murdered by the same angel that I saw. She granted me my immortality, but I was also consumed my madness. That's why I have black blood in me. For 3 years I was drove into insanity, but I ended up controlling my madness." Saiyan and Gohan looked at him in awe.

"My chest hurts like HELL." Gohan grunted.

"Well, you HAVE been sliced in the chest." Altair reminded like it was nothing. Gohan tried to sit up, but the pain from his arm and chest stopped him from doing so. "I've also noticed you had a girl with you, aren't you concerned about her safety?" Gohan's eyes widened.

"Maka!" He shouted in worry. Saiyan lifted him up and placed him over his shoulder.

"You two be careful out there, the demon sword is awake." He warned, making Saiyan nod his head. "You both and the girl will see me soon." Saiyan was about to lift off until he turned to face him.

"Wait, why didn't you try to kill us?" He asked, but Altair was already gone. He narrowed his eyes before blasting off to Maka's location, which was a nearby church. He settled Gohan near the door before he busted in. Maka was cowering near the door he busted open while a boy with pink hair was about to slash at them. "Hey!" Crona turned to notice the saiyan while Maka's eyes widened.

"Saiyan, NO!" She shouted.

"Forget her soul, his soul looks a lot tastier." The sword, Ragnarok, licked its lips. "Get him, Crona!"

"You my friend are the definition of creepy." Saiyan smirked. Ragnarok returned to his physical form and placed a hand on Crona's hair and waved his other fist in the air.

"What did you say?!" He snarled, "I'm gonna get you, you little brat!"

"Calm yourself you Venom look alike." Saiyan shot, making Ragnarok growl even louder.

"That jerk is nothing compared to me! Crona, forget his soul, lets just kill him!" Ragnarok shouted while transforming back into a sword. Before they could strike, they were stopped by a voice that spoke to Crona.

"**No Crona, don't kill him, he's a saiyan. We need him alive.**" The voice said in a calm way. Ragnarok grumbled while Crona looked at Saiyan weirdly.

"He's a what? a salmon?" Crona asked, "He doesn't look like a fish. But his tail looks fluffy, maybe I can pet it before I take him down." Behind him, Maka was planning a sneak attack until Ragnarok screamed, sending soundwaves throughout the church. Saiyan, due to his sensitive ears, collapsed while Maka gulped. Crona turned and swung her sword at Maka.

"MAKA! DODGE!" Soul yelled, but Maka was too shocked to move. At perfect timing, Gohan jumped in front of her and the blade sliced through his skin where the previous wound was. Blood came gushing out of his stomach while Maka and Soul looked in horror. Saiyan's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw his meister get cut again.

'_I've screwed up._' Maka said in her head, '_It's all my fault_.'


	8. Black Blood Takes Affect!

**The Saiyan Meister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Soul Eater**

**Chapter 8: Black Blood Takes Affect! Will you Ever Be The Same Again?**

* * *

"What?!" Lord Death asked with awe, "My number one meister, Son Gohan, is hurt badly?! But how is this possible?!" Before Spirit could explain, he was roughly grabbed by Goku.

"My son is hurt?!" He cried anime tears while he shook Spirit, "How could you let him do that?! My son!" Spirit slapped some sense into him. "Gee, thanks." Spirit sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, Stein is checking on him right now." Spirit reassured.

Meanwhile, Maka and Saiyan sat in the halls near the nurses' office. They stayed there for at least an hour or two while Stein did surgery on Gohan. Maka let out a few sobs while Saiyan cursed at himself for not saving his meister at the right time. It wasn't long before Stein came out of the room.

"How is he?" Saiyan quickly asked. Stein raised an eyebrow at their appearance while taking his gloves off.

"You two are still here? Shouldn't you take a nap or get something to eat?" He asked before replying to Saiyans' question. "Oh right, the operation was a complete success. He should rest for a bit and he'll be back up on his feet." He smiled when he said this.

"Thank goodness." Maka sighed. "Do you mind if we go see him?" Stein nodded. Saiyan sprinted into the room with Maka behind. "Thanks Stein!" He smiled again before he heard someone clear their throat.

"How is he, really?" Goku asked in a serious way. Stein put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "You don't have to tell me the things you told them. He's my son, I care for him." Stein sighed while puffing out cigarette smoke.

"The wounds are gonna heal, that's for sure." Stein replied. "But his arm might take the longest, it looks like he already damaged it before. But other than that, it's fine. But the black blood from the demon sword Ragnarok got in his blood system." Goku made a face when he said 'Black blood'. "Black blood is something you get when you're driven by madness. The problem is that saiyan blood and black blood are NOT a good combo. It's not long before he's driven into insanity…the same with Saiyan."

"What? Why?" Goku asked a bit surprised.

"Because they're both the same person. Whenever Gohan uses Saiyan, they form into the Gohan you raised. They DO have the same blood." Stein replied. "Even if they weren't the same, it would affect him because he's his weapon."

"Can you get rid of it?" Goku asked another question.

"There are tales that whenever someone has black blood, they can control it. But it may take years for them to though." Stein continued, his eyebrows raised. "Most of the tales are that whoever has black blood can be healed by an angel by planting a kiss on the lips. My best guess for him is that he might have to be stuck with it for a while." Goku looked down at the ground.

"How long until he's back on his feet?" Goku asked in a whisper.

"I'll say not until a couple of days, the most probably a week. His saiyan blood heals quickly." Stein replied, smiling. "You can go see him if you want."

"Thanks, but I'll see him later. Give them some time alone." Goku said. In the nurse's office, Maka looked at the unconscious Gohan and let some tears spill down her face. Saiyan placed his hands on top of his head, trying to get the evil thoughts out of his head.

"Gohan, I'm sorry." Maka sobbed. "I tried to be brave, but I ended up being a coward. I'm sorry." The sad moment was ended when the door busted open and in came Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul.

"Gohan! Gohan! Are you okay?!" Black*Star shouted, making Maka and everyone else sweat drop. "Don't you worry, Black*Star is here for you now!" He began to slap Gohan awake but was soon found in a puddle of blood when Saiyan punched him and Maka hit him with her book.

"Sorry about that Saiyan." Soul apologized before he looked at the teary eyed weapon. Saiyan wiped the tears away and put a smile on his face. "He'll be alright. Don't look so down." There was silence until they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to the door?" Medusa asked. Everyone looked up to see the nurse of the academy smiling at them.

"Doctor Medusa, good afternoon." Maka and Tsubaki greeted in unison.

"Hey doc, are you here to check up on Gohan?" Soul asked while Black*Star sat up.

"Of course but Miss Maka, can you tell your father to get off my leg?" Medusa asked. Maka glared at her father, who was wrapped round her leg and began cooing over how beautiful she looked. **POW! **Spirit laid on a hospital bed with blood coming out of his forehead. Maka smirked at her accomplishment. "He's been roughed up a bit, but he should be okay. In fact, he should wake up in a few hours actually."

"That's a relief." Saiyan sighed. Medusa faced the door before smirking to herself. '_Finally, when Gohan becomes driven by madness, it's not long before Saiyan does the same! My plan is coming along excellent!_' Maka and Saiyan decided to stay the night at the nurses' office while the others left. During that time, Goku went in to visit and met Saiyan, who didn't greet his father that much. Everyone thought Gohan would be alright in the outside, but in the inside, he was going insane.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

Gohan found himself falling, falling into nothing but darkness. He didn't mind the blood flowing out of his body. He thought he would keep falling forever until he felt himself hit ground. He scrambled to his feet and noticed a village looking at him with fear and terror.

"Get out you beast!" One of the villagers shouted before throwing a rock at his forehead. "What are you?! A money alien?!" Gohan looked behind him to see his tail waving back and forth. Something must've snapped in his brain because Gohan wanted to kill every one of them without any remorse.

"Nice village you got here…" He cackled, "It'll look a lot better when I destroy it." He fired a ki blast at some houses, blowing them up. "The sweet smell of burning corpses tickles my nose! It feels so good!"

"You monster!" A villager screamed while holding up a piece of wood. Gohan turned, grabbed his head, and twisted it until he faced his own back. Gohan laughed at all the chaos he created. He noticed that one of the villagers started to move. He walked up to him and his hand went through his back before pulling his spine out. He laughed at the blood in his hands before the sky turned brighter and brighter.

* * *

**Reality**

Maka tried to wake the laughing Gohan out of his sleep by shaking him repeatedly. Saiyan couldn't help but let out a few creepy chuckles before placing a hand over his mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Medusa asked. Maka placed a gentle hand on his cheek, stopping the laughter from the demi-saiyan.

"Now it is." She smiled before sitting back down. Medusa returned back to her office before smirking again. '_Saiyan's already feeling the black blood flowing through his body. Step one is complete._' Gohan slowly opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. Maka was reading a book beside him, Saiyan was sound asleep, and Medusa was looking at her clipboard. Maka put her book down and smiled at him. "You're awake, good."

"Did I miss anything?" He asked, letting out a sleepy smile.

"Not much." She replied while holding up a bag. "I think I should be heading home now. Do you need something to drink? I can stop at the store and buy you something."

"No, I'm fine." He weakly replied. Maka looked down at the ground in sadness and a hint of betrayal. "Cheer up, I'm fine! Don't look so down…" He looked across the room to see his weapon sleeping in a chair. "Wake him up and tell him to go home for the night." Maka nodded and lightly tapped Saiyan in the shoulder, waking him up. "Hey, go home and get some rest."

"Sure thing boss." He yawned before heading out the door. Maka followed and looked back at him before closing the door behind her. Gohan sighed and rested his head on the pillow. Out in the hall, Saiyan walked to the exit while Maka was stopped by her Dad, who asked her to watch the sunset with him.

"Dr. Medusa, can I speak with you for a moment?" Gohan asked. Medusa looked at him before nodding. "Ever since I got wounded, I've been having these awful dreams."

"What about?" She asked in interest.

"I see myself killing villagers, and it made me feel happy. I don't stop killing and killing. Sometimes, I'll step into a light and see myself doing a bnch of horrible things." He groaned in frustration and placed both of his hands over his eyes. "I can't stop hearing peoples screams. Hell, I can't even look at anyone anymore."

"And what about Saiyan? Have you been seeing him in these dreams?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "All I know is that only Maka and my Dad were in those dreams. In one of them, I kill my Dad over anger." Medusa smirked to herself before putting on a normal face. "I only see them because I'm guessing I have a connection towards them." Medusa nodded at the story before returning back to her clipboard. "Thanks for listening." She nodded.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Medusa said to herself. "Now all I need is Saiyan and my plan is complete!" In the meantime, Goku decided to come in and visit.

"Gee, the last time I saw you in a hospital bed was the fight against Bojack!" Goku laughed before sitting next to the bed, "How're you holding up buddy?" Gohan faced the other way, making Goku frown. "I overheard you talking that you and Maka have a connection?" This time, Gohan turned to face him.

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"Well, me and Mom had a connection too when we were kids." He replied, "Of course, I didn't know what love was back then, but I knew that deep down a REALLY liked her…" On the roof of the academy, Spirit talked to Maka about why meisters hunt evil souls, not good ones.

"Papa, how is Gohan gonna turn out? Be honest." Maka asked with concern while reading her book. Death Scythe looked at the sunset in silence before replying.

"From what I've heard, he should turn out fine." He reassured. Maka sighed in relief. "But the black blood from the demon sword might turn him into a kishin." Maka lowered her head at that sentence. "But the black blood must settle first before that happens." They were silent for a moment until Maka pulled her book close to her chest.

"I gotta go." She simply said before exiting the roof. Spirit opened his arms and started to smile happily.

"Come give your Papa a hug goodbye!" He cheered while hearts floated above his head. Maka continued to walk out, leaving a devastated Spirit. On the way home, Maka ran into Goku, who left Gohan alone. She stopped and stood there for a moment.

"Excuse me, Goku." She said, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. Goku stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Wassup?" He asked cheerfully.

"Gohan's gonna be alright, right?" She asked a second time. Goku smiled.

"Of course! In fact, Doctor Medusa said he should be back up on his feet tomorrow!" He laughed. Maka nodded before walking away, earning a look of confusion by Goku. At that time, Death Scythe stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Death wants to see us, It's important." Spirit said, earning a nod from the saiyan. "I heard Maka asking you how Gohan was. I already told her he would be fine."

"Medusa said he should be fine tomorrow." He replied when they made it to the Death Room. Once there, they were greeted by Lord Death and a table with a teapot and cake. Spirit sweat dropped while Goku started to stuff his face with cake.

"Sit down Spirit, join us." The Shinigami motioned the Death Scythe while sipping tea. By time Lord Death reached for some cake, Goku let out a nervous laugh after he ate it all. "REAPER CHOP!" Goku groaned in pain while smoke hissed out of his head. "Anyway, I've called you guys here because we have a problem among us."

"Is it about the demon sword?" Spirit asked while sipping his cup of tea. Lord Death shook his head. "The Kishin?" Goku raised an eyebrow at that part.

"Close, but the problem is that a new and more powerful being as arrived near Death City." Lord Death warned, earning a horrified look from Spirit and a happy look from Goku. "He's different than the Kishin, but he has the same amount of madness as him."

"Where is he?" asked an impatient Goku. It's about time for some action around here!

"He's frozen deep in the mountains." Lord Death replied, making Goku frown. "I think you've met him before Goku…"

"Umm…" The saiyan scratched his head, trying to remember the past people he met.

"He's the monster who nearly tore you and Gohan apart! I'm sure you remember the name…"

.

.

.

"Broly."


End file.
